C'est un instant
by Numismetis
Summary: Tu as fait le moins de bruit possible mais je te vois. Tu as couru sans t’essoufler sur des kilomètres jusqu'à cette cabane, mon foyer. Tu as un rapport à faire. Et ce rapport dira : Duo Maxwell, porté disparu .
1. Deux coups de feu, puis rien

(Heero avance vers moi)

.

Tu as fait le moins de bruit possible mais je te vois. Tu as couru sans t'essoufler, sans doute sur des kilomètres, ma cabane est plutôt isolée. Ils doivent attendre ton rapport.

Et ce rapport dira : « Duo Maxwell, porté disparu ».

.

.

.

As-tu oublié ? Tu n'es silencieux que pour les autres, ceux qui n'ont pas connu la guerre comme nous l'avons connue. Je peux t'entendre venir à des kilomètres, généralement, je te ressens avant de te voir, une chaleur en moi sans équivalent.

Je suis toujours heureux de te voir.

.

.

C'est aujourd'hui un jour spécial. Tu écartes les taillis et tu ne souris pas, tu me détailles même. Oh, je sais, tu vois, j'imagine que j'ai vieilli et que j'ai changé depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus et enlacés. C'était un autre temps, c'était il y a de trop longues années pour que ton odeur reste sur mes vêtements et ma peau, comme quand nous étions ensemble au combat.

.

Tu t'es effacé, ton odeur et ta présence, tu les as emportés avec toi.

.

.

.

Tes cheveux sont libres au vent. J'aime y passer ma main, toucher une tête aimée, aux doux cheveux qui n'évoquent pas la guerre mais une Asie des forêts, des temples à la force tranquille.

Et toi, tu cours presque, tu sembles glisser au sol. Tu caressais souvent ma tresse, c'est vrai.

.

Tu m'aimes ?

.

Le soleil perce à travers les arbres et mes cheveux sont parfois auréolés de lumière. Les herbes plient avant même que tu ne passes. Ton souffle te précède, puissant, profond, une machine qu'on arrête plus, qu'on n'a jamais arrêté.

Une machine qui me protégeait jadis, je me souviens.

.

Pauvre de nous, parce que tu sais que je ne plierai pas, comme je sais que tu ne partiras d'ici qu'une fois ta mission accomplie. Et pourtant nous nous aimions.

.

Dans cette clairière me semblent être concentrée toute la haine de l'univers, là, à l'instant, elle est dans tes yeux, mais je sais que ton cœur m'est toujours acquis. Sinon, tu saignerais à mort, je suis incrusté en toi.

.

Je porte en moi ce qui fait plier les Hommes qui sont de retour chez eux, après la guerre. J'ai en moi la folie de la mort et l'absurdité de la vie ; adolescent qui combattait sans savoir et qui aurait dû mourir ensuite.

.

Le fil d'Ariane qui nous guidait nous offrit les plus beaux moments parce que J, les colonies, l'ordre des choses, la beauté des romans et des épopées nous imposaient de mourir. Nous n'aurions vécu que pour détruire, les derniers feux de joie éteints, tout ce que nous avions contribué à édifier. Et nous le fîmes.

Les soldats du juste doivent être jetés dans la fosse avec les vaincus, comme ceux qui conçurent les pyramides y moururent. Pour ne pas détruire. Parce que le renouveau exige que les cicatrices guérissent et disparaissent.

.

.

Nous nous retrouvons enfin. La distance se réduit. Tu me submerges, encore une fois.

.

C'est ça l'amour. C'est le sens. Je t'aimais, Heero, et tu m'aimais. Les peuples l'auraient gravé sur nos tombes après nous avoir fait disparaître. A nos enterrements, le vieux J aurait pleuré et c'aurait été de vraies larmes, n'en doutons pas. De vraies larmes.

.

.

.

Tu es proche de moi à nouveau. Des moineaux volent de chêne en chêne. La forêt retient son souffle. On s'est aimé ici, je le sens. L'âme des amoureux hante cette clairière. Derrière elle se tient l'ombre du malheur, mais elle nous est plus familière.

Elle a posé un pied froid à l'autre extrémité du bois, et elle se traîne vers nous de toutes ses forces.

.

.

Comment les choses ont-elles pu si mal tourner ? Je ne me souviens pas quand, exactement. Quand tout s'est déclenché, quand ils ont tué Réléna, et que le nouvel ordre, fragile, a été définitivement brisé, où étions-nous ?

.

.

.

Ah oui. Toi, et moi nous tentions d'écrire notre histoire. Nous nous embrassions et les autres étaient en bas, devant la cheminée.

.

.

Puis la mort, la porte arrachée de ses gonds, le combat dans la planque, des heures que je n'ai jamais pu rejoindre complètement : leur souvenir se dérobe à moi. J'ai continué de courir pour sauver Quatre, alors même qu'il était mort depuis des mois. Je cours encore pour les sauver tous, ma famille.

Je sais aussi ce que je n'ai jamais vu ; les armures mobiles attendaient patiemment dans le hangar, elles luisaient doucement sous les néons et elles étaient mortes.

Puis ils les ont brûlées. Ils ont tout brûlé, et le monde criait et ses poutres antiques, les mécanismes de solidarité, l'espoir, la résistance, grinçaient et s'entrechoquaient dans les villes aux rues sanglantes.

.

Le monde dans lequel nous avions grandi, pour lequel nous nous étions battus, était déjà mort ; nous défendions une charogne qui, en silence, s'était décomposée, et dont nous ignorions la puanteur. Nous étions en retard dès lors que nous avons pris les armes.

.

Et des innocents sont devenus des monstres, et les monstres au moment de mourir sont redevenus des enfants.

.

.

Et Quatre. Trowa. WuFei. Le feu et les cendres.

.

.

.

J'étais prêt à mourir ce moment là, puis la douleur est passée, leur souvenir était souillé, et je n'étais déjà plus digne de mourir pour eux.

.

.

Et nous, nous avions disparu. La symphonie du clair de Lune, Beethoven, résonnait dans mes oreilles et J était condamné à mort. Et ces valses sous les dorures. L'absence de Réléna, qui se plaçait entre chaque couple, entre les mères et leurs enfants, les pères et les fils ; le Crime aux mains de cristal qui tombaient en toile des lustres pesait sur nos têtes, et nos pieds étaient lourds.

.

.

.

Et ton souffle, Heero, ce souffle d'homme, quoiqu'on en dise. Il était court quand tu pleurais avec moi.

Nous nous sommes dit adieu dans la douleur, implicitement, toi et moi. Je partais de plus souvent dans les colonies et je jouais avec Solo, j'étais un enfant, je jouais, le père Maxwell était là, et je me réveillais en sueur, dans le noir.

.

.

.

Je rêvais de tous ceux dont l'absence, tous les jours, nous minait. J'ai passé des mois dans le silence et tu voguais à travers ton enfer personnel. Trowa enlaçait Quatre dans l'obscurité et Wu plaisantait avec moi dans les planques que nous occupions à deux.

Ils me murmuraient ce que chantent les morts aux vivants et je crois, Heero, que tu les entendais aussi. Et lorsque j'écartais les rideaux et qu'il fallait nous réveiller, nous n'étions désormais baignés que de lumière crépusculaire.

.

.

.

Le jour se lève aujourd'hui, sans que je puisse réfléchir aux raisons qui font qu'aujourd'hui tu vas me tuer.

Elles forment un écheveau froid et piquant, implacable et flou, insaisissable, mortel.

.

.

.

Alors, juste te dire que je ne plierai pas. Parce que Quatre avait raison : à l'heure où l'Homme meurt, le vrai paradis se dévoile à lui : jamais le monde ne m'avait paru si beau.

.

.

.

Nos armes luisent à la lumière d'un soleil qui m'aveugle. Quelque part, l'oiseau chante une chanson mélancolique alors qu'un vent léger agite tes cheveux et ma tresse.

.

.

.

Je sens ton parfum d'ici. C'est un parfum d'Asie et de métal, un parfum de la Terre et des Colonies.

Tu portes sur toi l'odeur originelle, celle pour laquelle se battirent les Colons et les Terriens, sans savoir que la fragrance n'existe que chez ceux qui ont vécu dans les Colonies et sur Terre et qui ont aimé la vie où qu'ils soient.

Elle nous est commune. Cette brume si ténue, je l'appelle espoir.

.

.

.

.

Chutons ensemble alors, Heero, puisque tu dois tirer et que je dois tirer, chutons ensemble. L'herbe est douce et le soleil réchauffera nos corps encore jeunes, quoiqu'on en dise nous nous aimions.

.

.

.

La mise en joue est toujours experte, comme dans les vieux films que nous regardions parfois tous ensemble dans une planque à Paris, dans nos jeux d'enfants : Madrid, Naos, New-York, Tokyo, Vladivostok, Yelle, ces lieux désormais vides où nous fûmes heureux le temps de quelques moments d'éternité, les forêts de pins au soleil, nos marches dans la neige et la pluie sur ton dos Heero, les couloirs du Centre et le bureau du docteur J, les plages et les lycées, l'innocence et les baisers furtifs.

.

.

.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, j'ai tenu pour vous la lampe dont le rayonnement faiblissait dans un monde devenu noir.

.

.

Et j'ai perdu Heero dans l'obscurité, pour le retrouver dans la lumière.

C'est un instant.


	2. La vie, avant

**C'est une pièce sombre. Un rayon de lumière ténu entre par une fente dans le volet. Il éclaire par intermittence les pages d'un livre ouvert, dont il éclaire quelques phrases. **

**C'est un journal intime tombé au sol. **

.

.

.

**jeudi **

.

Aujourd'hui était une merveilleuse journée. Ce matin il a fait beau et un ciel limpide et WuFei nous a téléphoné aux alentours de onze heures. Il est en Chine pour un « voyage culturel », ou un truc comme ça. J'en ai profité pour le harceler un peu, mais au téléphone ce n'est pas pareil. Heero lui a parlé pendant une heure, c'est dire si Heero et Wu peuvent être bavards quand ils le veulent !

.

.

Ce matin aussi, Heero m'a apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit. Comme dans les films : croissants chauds, lait et miel... Nous avons mangé ensemble puis, jusqu'en début d'après-midi nous avons joué à un cache-cache au ralenti, qui consiste à s'enfoncer le plus lentement possible sous le drap jusqu'à ce que l'autre suive. C'est un jeu calme et apaisé à travers les collines et les ravins et les cicatrices, les recoins humides et chauds de son corps et du mien. Il faut fermer les yeux. C'est là qu'on voit que chaque partie du corps, que ce soit la dureté de l'os, la palpitation d'un muscle, la douceur de la peau et des lèvres, tout peut exprimer l'amour.

.

.

Heero s'adoucit dans le sommeil. Ses muscles se détendent et il s'étale, il prend de la place, il murmure alors que je le caresse comme on caresserait un marbre grec chaud et vibrant. Il me regarde quand je l'embrasse, quand nous sommes seuls il me regarde toujours, même quand il est entouré des plus beaux hommes. Son regard se pose sur moi comme une nappe d'eau glacée et brûlante à la fois. Après tant d'année, il me rend encore timide et, avec lui, je suis un enfant qu'il élève invariablement au statut d'homme par une admiration discrète.

.

D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il lit ce journal dès qu'il peut le dénicher. Je le cache toujours, mais je sais qu'il est lu. Il ne m'en parle jamais, je ne lui en parle pas. Contrairement à une idée répandue, le non-dit dans un couple est vital : les secrets qui planent sur les cœurs et les inquiètent, les mystères d'un homme pour un autre créent la magie. Je ne connais pas Heero, mais c'est moi qui dans le brouillard peut le percer à jour. Et il ne me parle pas du journal.

.

.

.

Les yeux du Japon restent toujours ouverts. L'éclat qui y luit parfois trahit notre passé : mort, tortures, souffrances physiques et psychologiques, la guerre.

Un jour encore, alors que nous somnolions, c'était en fin d'après-midi, il m'a saisi dans une pose mortelle qu'il a stoppée à la dernière seconde. Il ne m'a relâché qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes sans que j'aie paniqué. Je sais obscurément qu'Heero, par cette répétition des gestes qui formaient jadis notre quotidien, crée la matière même du lien qui nous unit. Heero mime la mort au milieu de l'amour, et l'amour s'en nourrit.

Ces liens sont indestructibles, surtout pour ceux qui tuent. L'amour entre soldats, je l'ai vu souvent dans les bases d'Oz, des soldats tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de prisonniers : c'est la plus belle chose du monde.

.

.

Pour Heero et moi, je n'oublie pas que notre première fois fut une balle.

Et au moment de tirer, il m'aimait déjà.

.

.

.

.

**dimanche (14h30) **

.

Le voyage d'Heero s'éternise et la maison me parait trop vide. C'était pareil en mission: nous ne nous voyions pas pendant des semaines et parfois des mois.

Mais je n'étais pas inquiet.

J'ai cette désagréable impression qu'on a appuyé, quelque part, sur un interrupteur et que les jours s'accélèrent et se rallongent tout à la fois. Je perds mon temps et je me disperse : les heures s'étirent alors que les semaines se passent en silences et en attente.

.

**(17h)**

.

Heero, l'ancien soldat qui ne se rend pas compte qu'il manque et que quand il arrive je feins l'indifférence, et que je me force à ne pas le suivre comme son ombre.

Je veille à ce qu'il se sente chez nous ici et qu'il s'y installe vraiment, alors qu'il ne laisse rien derrière lui, léger et propre, ramassant à chaque fois ses affaires au moment de partir, même si j'essaye toujours de lui chiper quelque chose. Partout où il va, il semble être provisoirement. J'ignore où est son vrai foyer. Jj'ignore s'il en a besoin.

.

Il fait partie de ceux qui, une fois partis, semblent ne jamais avoir été là.

.

Parfois, je songe qu'il me rend visite comme on rendrait visite à une base ennemie, tant il est discret. Ne serait-ce ce parfum léger dans l'air que je ne peux pas définir, un parfum discret et, selon Trowa, plutôt érotique. Ainsi je reste parfois jusqu'à deux nuits à dormir dans la pièce qu'il a occupée. J'ai l'éphémère illusion qu'il est encore là. J'ai, en arrière-plan, l'espoir qu'il ne partira plus.

Une fois, il m'a surpris alors que je m'étais endormi dans son bureau.

Il m'a porté comme un enfant dans cette grande chambre qui est la nôtre et que j'évite quand je suis seul, il s'est collé à moi et nous nous sommes endormis, moi nu contre lui, et il me communiquait sa chaleur.

.

Deux jours plus tard il était appelé à des affaires urgentes, et moi rappelé à un vide grandissant, parce que quoique je fasse, Heero ne s'imprime pas sur mon corps : il le possède comme une fièvre puis il le quitte. Je suis un malade condamné à le rester, qui attend le prochain pic de fièvre, la prochaine folie comateuse pour oublier son triste état.

.

Alors parfois je lui en veux, je m'imagine qu'il s'est arrangé pour ne jamais avoir à rester sans rien faire, pour pouvoir demeurer dans le cadre sécurisant d'une enfance hypertrophiée, allongée de manière monstrueuse. Pour éviter de partager l'absence de sens qui me ronge, et qu'il ne sait pas combattre.

.

Il est parti deux jours après, et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à dormir dans la grande chambre. Il n'était pas là, il n'y avait jamais été. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace. J'étais seul, comme si je l'avais toujours été.

.

.

.

**mardi 21 mai**

Aujourd'hui, comme je le pensais, journée crevante mais journée géniale.

Nous avons dîné au Centre et Quatre était déjà sur place. Il avait l'air fatigué : forcément, il organise tout à la dernière minute et les délégations se sont succédé toute la matinée, sans compter les problèmes de retard à l'aéroport et les réservations d'hôtel foireuses.

.

Cet aprem, Heero est arrivé. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il arrive en retard de sa vie, et c'était peut-être l'évènement le plus important depuis la fin du conflit. J'ai rien remarqué, forcément, je dormais. Malgré sa gêne (je suis étonné qu'il ne se soit pas fait hara-kiri), il a été éloquent et il a fait grand-effet, mais je dormais toujours.

C'est lui qui m'a réveillé alors que la salle se vidait. Je crois que me voir baver dans mon sommeil a beaucoup fait rire, mais j'ai eu le mérite de ne pas ronfler. Et lui, il s'en fichait. Il avait tellement parlé qu'il n'a pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée. Je crois aussi que le dîner l'a rendu un peu malade, mais je n'ai rien pu lui faire avaler.

Demain, d'après Quatre (qui va passer la soirée avec Trowa et qui est tellement euphorique que c'en est insupportable), nous recevrons la famille Peacecraft et la sienne. Petit nuage de dernière minute: son père n'a pas digéré qu'on lui ait refusé l'attribution du nouveau programme de désarmement, et je crois qu'une dispute de famille plane dans l'air. Et quand Quatre est en colère...

.

Je crois que je vais écrire la suite plus tard, j'entends du bruit dehors. C'est de l'eau. C'est Heero qui se baigne dans le lac.

.

.

.

**mercredi 22 mai**

.

Aujourd'hui, Réléna a été assassinée.

.

.

.


End file.
